


Get Some

by agrajag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles indulges because it's perfectly normal, alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally just wrote this after 2x11 _Battlefield_ because Marlee asked so nicely.

The thing is Stiles is a totally normal and healthy human teenage boy and normal, healthy teenage boys - human or otherwise - all indulge in me time. Actually non-healthy boys do it because Stiles remembers that time he had a cold but it didn't really stop him. Also, girls do it too. Nothing wrong with that. Gay, straight, bi, asexual. A lot of people do it. Not even just teenagers who can't get any, but because Stiles was a teenager who couldn't get any he may possibly indulge more frequently than others might. It wasn't his fault, okay? Why did everyone around him have to be so hot? And why were all said hot people trying to ruin his life with werewolves and kanimas and so forth thus making it impossible to get any?

Oh well. Pushing all of that aside, Stiles flopped down on his bed. He'd just finished dinner - alone again now that his dad had his job back, and Stiles was happy for him, he really was - and he was bored for the first time in awhile. He had already taken a little, shall we say, _break_ while he was working on his homework, but why the hell not? There wasn't much else for him to do. He fumbled with his belt for a second before pushing his jeans and boxers to his knees.

Now he could have moved it to his computer desk since there was still a tab open with porn, but Stiles didn't need the visual. Frankly, he was already worked up just thinking about it, half hard as he palmed himself, but he had a good enough imagination thank you very much. He could almost feel their hands as he grabbed the lotion on his bedside table because yeah - number one fantasy right there. Always two. A girl and a guy. Usually faceless because obviously this wasn't about feelings. The guy was always a little rough while the girl was gentle yet forceful. This time it was the girl pushing Stiles down on his bed, taking him into her mouth, as the guy kissed Stiles ruthlessly.

Stiles was taking it slow, his hand moving slower than he imagined his fantasy partners were moving. The two of them always set a brutal pace. The girl was stopping, exchanging places and Stiles groaned as he thought about how he'd taste himself on her lips and her tongue. The guy was sucking Stiles down and letting his hands wander lower. Stiles had thought about this for awhile and he was totally ready to advance to the next level of he and fantasy guy's fake relationship. So Stiles teased his entrance imagining it was the guy's longer and thicker fingers. Stiles knew he couldn't do much more with only lotion. He'd have to man up and buy real lube for the next time.

The girl was teasing Stiles' neck, nipping softly at the delicate skin, before whispering in his ear. Whispering about how good they'd make him feel. Stiles' hand sped up and he fisted his other hand in the sheets. He was close - so very close. The girl was kissing him again as the guy pulled back to tell Stiles it was okay to come in his mouth and ---

\--- _shit_.

Well, Stiles was going to have to do laundry before his dad got home. In hindsight he should have actually gotten undressed but what was a shirt when he would be doing the sheets and his pillowcase.

Pillowcase? Really?

God, he really had to get some.


End file.
